


Just for the heat

by SomeGrumpyNerd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: But this was just for fun and it's very self-indulgent, Cuddling, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Gen, I love sleepfics I just want criminals to cuddle and get good sleep, Listen I am not a writer and I hate writing, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGrumpyNerd/pseuds/SomeGrumpyNerd
Summary: Most of the crew slept well after a heist, stealing things and avoiding bullets was a good workout and once the adrenaline of running from the law faded it was easy to drop off. This wasn't true for Matt. He'd always been a notoriously bad sleeper, until one heist with the lads when Gavin discovers a solution.
Kudos: 17





	Just for the heat

Gavin was the first one awake in the morning. He was jolted out of his dream by a faint buzzing noise, and a second later recoiled as he felt something vibrating against his chest. He would have rolled right off the bed if it weren’t for Michael still spooning him, keeping him anchored in the cuddle pile. It took a few seconds for him to get his bearings since they were in a safehouse, but eventually he felt around on the covers until he found what had woken him.

He picked up the phone just as the final round of buzzing stopped and squinted at the screen. 3 missed calls from Trevor.

The words sent a chill down his spine and Gavin was instantly awake. He barely had a moment to panic at the sight before the phone jolted to life again as Trevor kept calling. Thankfully this time Gavin hit the button to answer.

“Trevor?”

“Gavin?” On the other end, Trevor sounded equal parts relieved and confused. “What happened to you guys, you were supposed to check in 30 minutes ago.”

That’s right, they’d done a heist last night, Michael, Jeremy, Matt and him. Nothing big or fancy, just a little hit to fight the boredom, and they were itching to get back to what they knew after that Madrazo business. It had been pretty simple; in and out with the money in about 15 minutes, a quick chase around the city to lose the cops and then up into the hills to hide for the night so they could drive back in peace the next morning. Usually when they stayed at a safehouse overnight they would wake up relatively early to let the others know they were heading home, so judging by the sunlight streaming through the curtains it was no wonder Trevor was worried.

“Ah, sorry Treh, we must’ve slept in...”

“Where’s Matt?”

Where _was_ Matt, Gavin wondered as he stared up at the ceiling.

Last night he’d said he was going to sit up and keep watch (he always did, the man had the internal clock of an owl on red bull and heists did nothing to tire him out) but Jeremy had insisted he come to bed with them. The heating in this safehouse didn’t work and they were adamant they’d have to thaw Matt out if he sat up all night in it. Jeremy knew how to get what they wanted too, because they somehow got Michael and Gavin to start insisting as well.

(”C’mon Matt, I _know_ you’re like a living space heater.”

“Wait, are you really Matt?”

“I mean, yeah kinda, but-”

“Why are you keeping all your heat from us then? Why do you want us to freeze to death Matt? I thought we were friends.”

“Michael I don’t-”

“Yeah Matt, why don’t you share the heat with us and stop hogging it all Matt!”)

He did end up coming to bed with them in the end, reluctantly so (and not without cursing out Jeremy).

The running joke was berating Matt for playing games all night instead of sleeping, but they all knew he was dealing with fairly consistent nightmares. It took a while for the crew to coax it out of him at the start but it explained the bad sleep habits and the fact he’d declined every invitation to share the bed with them thus far. He seemed relieved to find they were understanding, even if they couldn’t offer much in terms of a solution that worked for him.

When they all went to bed Jeremy had herded him into the middle and then burrowed in against his side, and Gavin had scrambled over Michael to get on his other side and see if Jeremy had been lying about the heat or not. Evidently they weren’t, because within a few minutes the bed was toasty and warm. The last thing Gavin remembered was snuggling up to Matt and hearing Jeremy say they told them so as he drifted off.

“Uhh...”

Snapping back to reality, Gavin finally glanced over and found Matt. He was laying exactly where he’d been last night when they all got in bed, Jeremy was even still cuddled up on his other side and using his chest like a pillow. The only difference was this time Matt was fast asleep, head lulled to one side towards Gavin and his glasses askew against the pillow where he’d forgotten to take them off. He had one arm draped over Jeremy’s back and the other over his chest and he was letting out the faintest snore, just barely louder than a breath.

It was a rare sight, they normally only caught Matt sleeping on the odd occasions where he dozed off on the couch, and even then he was such a light sleeper that he’d usually be woken by something within minutes. This time he looked to be out for the count, but Gavin lowered his voice just to be safe.

“He’s uh, taking care of something.” Gavin scrambled for a lie. “He went to get gas for the car, we forgot.”

“Without his phone?”

"Wot?” There was a confused pause before Gavin took the phone away from his ear and properly looked at it, quickly realising it was indeed Matt’s phone he’d answered. Well, that explained why it was in the bed he supposed, Matt was probably looking up speedruns or something when he conked out.

“Oh... Well it’s only down the road Trevor, you don’t want people to be able to track you and that.”

Trevor started a few different sentences without finishing any of them, clearly not believing the picture Gavin was painting for him.

“Speaking of the car,” Gavin cut in, before Trevor could decide which line of questioning he was starting with. “I think we blew a tire the other night too, we’ll need to change that so we’ll probably be a while, say another hour or two to get home?”

“Oh, well sure that’s-”

“And it _is_ saturday,” he continued with a smile as he watched Jeremy rise and fall slowly with Matt’s breathing. “so the traffic’ll be mental, we might be later still. We’re all the way out in the grapes y’know.”

“Alright alright, I get it, you boys are having a little vacation day.” Trevor relented. “You know, if you want a day off you can just _ask_ for it.”

“Well yeah, but where’s the fun in that?”

On the other end of the phone Trevor sighed, out of amusement rather than frustration at least. “Just be home at some point and try not to cause too much trouble, alright? Jack had a bet going on whether any of you would get arrested and I don’t need a technicality to deal with.”

Gavin made a little offended noise. “Who bet we would get caught??”

“Oh goodness would you look at the time? I better go! Have a nice day off!”

“Trevor!” With a beep the call ended. Gavin dropped the phone back amongst the covers and then dropped his head back on the pillow with a sigh.

A moment passed and he looked over at Matt again, thinking about how there’d been no yelling or jolting awake in the night, no attempts to squirm out of the bed and go hide on the couch. Maybe they did finally have a solution for these nightmares. 

It was the most peaceful he’d seen Matt in a while - maybe ever - and he contained the urge to take advantage of it and startle him awake. Instead he stretched and threw an arm over Matt, getting back into a comfortable position. They could stay in bed a little longer, Trevor _had_ given them the day off after all and it would be a shame to waste it by running home so soon. 

And if he started pestering Matt to sleep in their bed more often once they got home, it was probably just for the heat, right?


End file.
